inFAMOUS: Second Son (Novelization)
by MASTER T-REX
Summary: Today, Conduits were being hunted and locked up, and the D.U.P. are behind it. On the day a military convoy was sent, Delsin Rowe was 'asserting his talents' on a billboard. But through a series if events, Delsin will begin to set in motion the second age for both 'Conduits' and 'Normals' everywhere. (Choices left by reviews influence story. This is your story, chose his fate.)


**A/N: I do not own the game, it belongs to SuckerPunch.**

…

**InFAMOUS: Second Son**

…

The sounds of an armored truck's wheels rumble the small road out of Seattle as it leaves town.

As of now, it's the sunset near the harbor of the fish port, the lighthouse blaring its white light across the shores.

On top of a hill, an Indian Akomish tribe was having a party near a local Indian bar, where most of the tribe was celebrating.

The seagulls fly around the shore, cawing, looking for food to eat.

Near the factory, a man was crawling over the fence, and when he got to the other side, he dropped down inside the parking lot.

He climbed to the roof and ran up it to a billboard…

…and on that billboard held of his face of his brother, Reggie Rowe.

Delsin Rowe looked to the face of his brother on that billboard with an amusing smile.

Not hesitating, he pulled out a can of spray paint, tossed it into the sir as it flipped a few times to shake the paint, he shook it to prepare for what was next. H tapped down some paper full of sketches that fitted the outline of the billboard.

Then he sprayed white paint on the cutted outlines of the billboards paper.

He chuckled at his work so far.

He took the first paper down and putted another few sheets of paper, this time, more detailed as to where it should be sprayed.

He then sprayed black paint on the more detailed looks of the billboard.

When he was finished, he took down the paper, took a few steps back, exhaled slowly and gave a 'yeesh' look as he saw his brother with black upped bushy eyebrows, white teeth with a white chain, two white outlines, and on the left hand was a bitten sprinkled donut and on the right hand was his brother holding the revolver and pulling the trigger that spewed out bullets.

Delsin said, "Well, if art is a crime than just-"

The moment he heard sirens, he ducked and said, "Aw, damn it. Alright, think Delsin, think."

A police 4x4 pulled into the drive way and the police officer came out of it.

Delsin looked to the far shore and saw a party going on in the log house

He exhaled and said, "Party at the log house. Just gotta get there, mingle, and establish an alibi… I'm a goddamn criminal mastermind." He crawled into the latch near him and opened it so he could enter.

(I get really irritated when he leaves the spray can at the crime scene. He is NOT a mastermind.)

…

"Oof." Was Delsin's response as he landed on his feet to the ground floor.

He looked around and heard the siren outside.

"Alright," Delsin said, "this could work."

He took a few steps to jog, but then he tipped forward a can of salmon.

"No!... Genius. Real genius." Delsin said in stupidity

The door opened, knocking the rolling can aside, and a Akemish old woman came out, holding a stapler like a weapon, and said in a scared voice while looking around, "Who's out there?"

Delsin exhaled with ease, crawled up and said, "It's just me, Betty."

"Delsin-" she said with surprise, but was interrupted when Delsin said, "Would you put the stapler down? Seriously…"

Betty said, "What are you doing here? Why aren't you at the big to do in the log house?"

Looking away towards the roof, Delsin said, "Hmm…. Ahhh… Gah, I just didn't feel that all acomage tonight. But you look amazing, it looks great on you, seriously…" Delsin said as he tried to walk away.

Grabbling his arm and turning him around, Betty said with seriousness in her voice, "What were you doing up on the roof?"

Delsin said, "Hm… nothin… just-"

"Were you up to mischief?" Betty questioned

Suddenly, they both heard the door being knocked and the officer said, "C'mon, I know you're in there. Just come on out or I'll call Betty and she'll be in here in 5 minutes with the keys."

Delsin and Betty looked back towards one another and Betty said, "You were up to mischief."

"Okay, well, c'mon, seriously, what are you gonna do here?" Delsin pleaded

Betty exclaimed, "Well, I have no choice, he's a cop."

She grabbed the side of his arms and said, "I'll have to be back here in 5 minutes, and if you are still heeeerrrrreeee…" Betty teased as she turned him around and nudged him forward.

He turned around and said tiredly, like he has done this a thousand times before to here, "Thanks Betty."

"This is the LAST TIME." She said

Delsin said tiredly again with her the moment she brought up the words, "Last time."

Betty looked to him and said, "Now I have to go to my office. Apparently, I'm getting a phone call…" And she closes the door.

"Open this door! That's an order!" The cop said as he knocked

"I can't believe he doesn't have anything better to do." Delsin said in a pissed off tone.

He ran up some stairs to the back door, and was meet with the view of the shore, leading towards the log house.

"Hello freedom! Take the easy way out, just get to the log house, set up an alibi."

He takes a right, drops down two stories from each roof floor, and then turns right towards the tanks that hold the salmon. He climbs the ladder up to the top of the first tank, jumps to the next one, then jumps 10 feet onto the harbor walk, and on a little on his hand to continue his running momentum. Running down the stairs to the shore, he was met with three seagulls, which flew away when they saw him.

"Get out of my way." Delsin said frustratingly

He ran along the side of the rocks onto another walkway. He ran to a fallen apart and accidently stepped on the water. As he climbed up, he said, "Ah! That's cold, very cold."

He climbed onto the small cliff on the face of the rock and crawled to the left.

Delsin whined, "Ahhhh… gull crap…"

He dropped down when he reached the cave walkway. He ran until he saw a fallen tree.

"Halfway there." Delsin exclaimed as he balanced himself along the tree as he reached the other side. He ran and jumped over some rocks before continuing along the path. He ran down the shore before making a left in between some rocks.

"Damn, how old was I to tag that guy?" Delsin said to himself as he saw one of his old works on a wooden ship planks in base din the samd.

As he climbed up along the cliff of a rock, he said, "Well the only way up is… up."

"Shoo, SHOO, get out of here!" Delsin said to the birds as he ran past them.

He ran until he jumped off the rock cliff onto the rock near the log house, barely missing the landing.

"THAT was close." Delsin said

He then used his hands to hang off a cliff and used his upper body strength to hand-climb sideways to the left, all at the same time avoiding looking down to broken boats.

"Don't-look-down, don't-look-down, don't-look-down." Delsin said in fear

When he met the end, he got up from the cliff and aid as he ran to the log house, "And the plan is working perfectly." Delsin ran up the steps and was about to open the door…

…but it opened first…

…to reveal his brother, Reggie, the cop.

Surprise and shock crossed Delsin face, but acted calm as Delsin said, "Hey, man… I've been looking like… forever for you, we should probably just get inside-"

Reggie grabbed his arm and pulled him to the side of the log house as he said, "Do you have any idea how embarrassing it is for me to keep arresting my own brother, over, and over, and over again!"

Delsin pushed his arm aside and said sarcastically, "Well maybe you should stop arresting you brother over, and over, and over again."

"You think this is a joke?!" Reggie said

Delsin began, "No, I don't-"

Reggie interrupted, "Is this how you want to leave your mark on the world, huh? You think this would make our parents proud?"

Delsin glared at him at the mention of their parents.

"Misdemeanor Vandalism?" Reggie said his crimes to him

Delsin began, "Listen man, there is a lot of scary shit in the world, while I'm actually out there, trying to assert my talents and cause-"

"You're trying to assert your talents? I mean, what the hella re you talking about!" Reggie said

"You always do this to me Reggie!" Delsin said, "Why don't you let me explain who I am?"

"No, explain it to me. Tell me what big bad scary shit you're trying to tell me?" Reggie said

"Well, maybe if you would listen to me and let me explain!" Delsin argued back

Reggie began "Really, because I really don't seem to get-"

"Reggie." Delsin said in shock

"What!?" Reggie yelled

Delsin pointed and said, "Truck."

Reggie turned to see an armored vehicle from earlier wreck two cars and then spun sideways, smoke and flames everywhere.

They both took a few steps back in shock.

Two people, one with purple hair and the other with a grey beanie and glasses in orange clothes crawled out and began to run away.

Reggie ran ahead, saying, "I'm going after those two. You stay back, that thing is gonna blow."

"Stay away from the exploding thing, got it." Delsin said

However, Delsin began to walk towards the wreck, checking for survivors.

"The hells the military doing here?" Delsin said to himself

He sees a man pinned down by some metal and he shouts, "Can anybody hear me? Help me!"

Delsin picked off the metal door and letted the man crawl out.

Delsin dropped it and said, "Holy shit dude!"

Delsin picked him up and the man said, "Ah, thanks man. I thought I was gonna die."

Reggie came back and yelled, "Hey! You alright?"

The guy growled, "Aw, cop." He hit's Delsin in the face and wraps his arm around his neck.

Reggie pulls out his gun and shouts, "Hey, let him go! Just… let him go… and keep your hands where I can see them."

"I don't wanna hurt nobody. I just wanna get going before she gets here." The guy slurred

"I said let him go, or I will shoot you." Reggie warned

What happens next shocked both Reggie and Delsin.

The man lifted his left hand to the burning truck and drained smoke from the flames.

"Oh god, no…" Reggie said with shock

"I SAID I don't wanna hurt nobody!" he shouted

He aimed his hand at Reggie and shot out a smoke bolt, nearly hitting Reggie but the smoke stunned him instead.

Delsin followed his instincts and grabbed the man's hand, and upon touching, embers glowed onto one another.

Delsin felt a sudden rush, every cell in his body turning on fire, his body reacting in a million ways, then he saw images.

Steel bars.

A paperclip pick locking a pair of cuffs.

Running from prison.

Chatting with a doctor in a wheelchair.

People around you in cuffs.

Metal on hands.

Crouching on the ground.

A needle about to enter your head.

Then everything went black.

…

Delsin immediately opened his eyes to see himself lying on the pavement of the road.

He slowly got up, and saw the damage around him, flames and cars everywhere.

"I gotta find Reggie." Delsin said to himself

Suddenly, he was lurched forward, he couldn't see, hear, taste, or smell, but he felt himself dividing into little smoky embers and fly forward until he reformed.

He stumbled and said, "The hell was that? I- What the hell!" Delsin said in shock.

He lurched forward again involuntarily, his embers curving over the car like it was nothing and reformed again as he stumbled.

"What's happening to me? God, no!" Delsin shouted as he was lurched forward now three times, until he almost stumbled over the cliff.

"Stop-it, stop-it, STOP-IT!" Delsin shouted

As he regain his balance, he said, "What the hell's going on?"

He lurched back onto the road, "Oh my god," Then lurched again forward towards a burning tree, "Oh my god! Make it stop!"

He heard his brother in the distance yelling

"Reg? Reg, I really need you!" Delsin shouted

He looked at the tree in front of him and said, "I gotta get through here."

He lurched forward on command and had control of his jump. It felt supernatural, not normal at all.

"The hells going on?" He questioned in shock as a tree fell in front of him, then he jumped forward again in smoky embers like before.

Delsin heard more yelling.

"Reggie!" Delsin yelled, then he jumped again to see his brother going against the man from earlier, Reggie was shouting a final warning, but the guy blasted the car on him and disappeared as a tree blocked Delsin's vision of what happened.

"NOOOO!" Delsin shouted, "Reggie!"

He smoke-dashed towards him and, to his relief, only see Reggie's leg pinned down.

As he reformed, he said with fear, "Reg, you okay?"

Reggie was shocked and said, "Delsin, what was that?"

"I gotta get that thing off you." Delsin said, thinking what to do, but his body suddenly shifted for a few embers and went back on his body

Reggie was shocked yet again and said, "You just-"

"I GOTTA GET YOU OUT!" Delsin shouted

Reggie gave a few breaths and said, "Okay, just help me push!"

Delsin placed both hands on the car and pushed, and with surprising strength, he creaked the car up inch by inch as the weight on his brothers foot got looser. As Reggie was nearly free, Delsin's hands started to turn smoky and then they were burning orange.

"Oh dear god!" Reggie said

"No, No, NO!" Delsin said as he felt his hands grow in heat.

Then his hands pushed the car, sending it flying across the road.

Delsin stumbled back, shocked by what he did. As he crawled a little up he said while going into shock, "I can't stop it man. I can't stop it! Reggie, I can't stop it!"

Reggie saw his brother go into shock, so he ran up to him and held him by hugging him close, saying "It's okay, it's okay! You're okay. Just breathe."

Reggie said words of comfort over and over again as the smoke died from Delsin's hands.

Then Delsin realized something and said, "I'm one of them man, I'm one of them."

Reggie knew what he was saying. People with powers were bio-terrorists.

"No, no!" Reggie said as he got up to see him in the face, "NO. No, you are my brother! Alright! You are my brother."

All Delsin could do was nod and say, "Okay."

Reggie promised, "This thing with you is gonna pass. I promise, we'll fix it. Alright, are you with me?"

Reggie putted his hands on the side of his face and Delsin got a grip and nodded and said, "Okay, okay."

Reggie grabbed his shoulder and said, "We gotta get out there. There is a bio-terrorist and we gotta stop him before he gets to the rest of the tribe. Alright?"

Delsin said, "Okay."

They looked towards the shore as they heard an explosion occur

Reggie looked to his brother and said, "I need you. I need you right now, okay?"

After saying okay again, Reggie got Delsin to his feet and Reggie asked, "You good?"

"Yeah, I'm good." Delsin said

"Alright, let's go." Reggie said

As they ran down the road, Reggie said, "Just promise me you won't use any of those tricks."

Delsin began to argue, "I wouldn't have been able to get to you if I hadn't-"

"Just promise me you won't do that." Reggie finished

"Okay, okay…" Delsin said

They ran to the front gates, where some of the tribe members were at the front.

"I just don't want you to think that what happened is a good thing… because it's not." Reggie explained

Someone shouted to Reggie, "Sheriff, We can't get in! The buttons jammed!"

A woman says, "I think Betty's still inside."

Delsin said in awe, "Jezz man, the latch is melting."

Reggie says, "Locked. How the hell do he get through?"

"I think he ran through." Delsin guessed

"Think you could do that?" Reggie asked

"Only one way to find out." Delsin said

Delsin prepared himself for one of his dashes and suddenly he felt himself loop through the gate onto the other side where he reformed back to normal.

The woman then said in fear, "Delsin's a bio-terrorist too!"

Everyone made a run for it.

"Wait! He's not- damn it. The whole tribe going to go into panic." Reggie said

"Fine, go. Control the mobs." Delsin said

"I'm coming back with help. Just see if Betty's in there with the bio-terrorist. And be careful, we have no idea what those freaks are capable of." Reggie said

Delsin then ran towards the door at the end of the parking lot, Delsin said in annoyance, "Yeah, those 'freaks'…"

Delsin tried to enter the door using his dash, but he ended up going into a vent accidently, sending him spiraling up in the air.

As Delsin regained his balanced, he noted, "Huh. Vents… good to know…"

Wanting to try that again, he dashed to another nearby event, only to regret it mid-air.

"NOT GOOD!" Delsin shouted mid-air as he was leapt from the air into the glass ceiling.

He landing hard… but didn't feel pain.

"Wow… that… should of hurt." Delsin said with awe

Delsin whisper/yelled, "Betty, where are you? Betty!?"

He heard Betty say in the distance, "Stand back, you beady-eyed freak!"

"Hold on Betty!" Delsin shouted

He tried to dash through some burnt wood, but was unable to. He stumbled back in pain.

He looked towards his obstacle and thought of what to do.

Then he saw a chain to the right of him, so he grabbed it, wrapped it around his wrist, and swung it, breaking the obstacle down a little.

"Yeah, this will work." Delsin calmly said and swung it again, breaking it down

"Who's out there?" The man from earlier said

"Don't wanna spoil the surprise." Delsin muttered back

Delsin than entered the burnt office.

He heard yelling on the outside.

"Almost there Betty!" Delsin shouted

…

"You gotta get out of here lady." The man said

"Stay away from me!" Betty shouted

"I'm trying to help you lady!" the man persuaded, trying to make her leave

"No, stay away from me!" Betty shouted

They both kept shouting to stop until Delsin broke down the doors and entered

"Delsin!" Betty said thankfully

Delsin glared at the man, but he man had a regretful face as he said, "I was just trying to create a diversion. I didn't know anybody was in here-"

Delsin raised his fist that was full of smoke and said, "YOU DID THIS TO ME!"

Both Betty and the man had shocked faces. The man said, "You're a conduit?!"

Betty held both hands to her mouth to hide her reaction.

Delsin said to Betty, "Betty, I'll explain everything later, but you gotta get out of here now!"

"Good, I'm gone." The man said as he made a break for it

Delsin yelled a threat, "Not until you fix this first!"

He dashed towards him and tackled him down.

Delsin got on top of him and grabbed his arms. Both of their hands turned to smoke and embers.

Both men suddenly saw the world blur around them and everything went black.

…

_I've spent most of my life behind bars. It's easy enough t' bust out. You just gotta wait for that golden opportunity._

_ When I got my powers… hell, I was… unstoppable. Until the D.U.P caught up wi' me._

_ Yeah. They got a special hole to toss folks like me in._

_ Figured out a way t' bind us up so we couldn't use our powers._

_ That also meant that they had to feed us, wash us… and even wipe our goddamn asses._

_ That's no way for a man t' live. There's no way._

_ They had this… red-headed bitch there, ready with the needles and scalpels; she called what she did t' me 'tests'._

_ But if you do enough time, learn a few tricks. Jus' gotta be patient, sooner or later, they'll screw up._

_ They always do._

_ You maybe see something or hear something, learn things you weren't supposed to know._

_ So when that bitch putted the three of us in that wagon I knew what was coming…_

_ …a "golden opportunity"…_

…

Delsin woke up again, to the sound of fire and coughing.

He got up a little and looked to his right to see the man.

"I saw you… poking around inside my head." The man said while coughing

Delsin looked surprised and said, "Was me?- I thought that was you."

The man got up and said with all seriousness, "You saw it right? The D.U.P. prison. If she catches you, that's where you're going."

He got up and dashed through the door.

"Hey, wait-wait-WAIT!" Delsin shouted

"I ain't gonna stay here and die!" The man shouted

Delsin dashed through the doors, only to be knocked down, and the man hovered over him, saying, "I'm warning you kid, back off!"

Delsin slowly got up as he dashed away and said, "I'm not going anywhere… until… you fix this!"

Then they battled.

During their fight, Delsin said, "Listen, I don't know what happened, but you better be ready to disappear."

"Why?" Delsin shouted

"You're a conduit now, kid. A Bio-Terrorist. Welcome to the world of run-for-your-life." The man explained, "And that is what I aim to do, even if I have to go through you."

"I didn't ask for this!" Delsin said, "I'm not going anywhere until you fix this!"

"This ain't somethin' that could be fixed." The man said

"Then… at least show me how to control it." Delsin then began to ask

"Ain't got time!" the man explained, "The D.U.P.'s comin'. And she knows I'm on to her plan."

After some more chain-fighting, the man said, "You're gonna get us both killed! This fire is only gonna buy 2 to 3 minute's diversion tops. I gotta get now! I ain't going back to Curden Cay."

"Yeah, well… whoever's coming is coming for you man, not me." Delsin said

"You've been seen son. Folks here know about you. She's got a way of making people talk."

He said before smoking out of the door, "Good luck kid."

"Hell no, no way I'm gonna die in a fish gunnery." Delsin proclaimed as he stormed out of those doors.

The moment he opened them, he was blinded by a light and then saw the sight of the man in his legs being in cement.

"Listen, just let me go, just let me walk away, no one's gotta know about any of this." The man's voice became more desperate as the cement swallowed him whole.

"Just wait a minute, stop, let's talk about thi-" the man was interrupted as cement covered him.

A red-headed woman came into view and said to the man, "Oh Henry, I am so very _disappointed_ in you."

Trying to not make the situation awkward for himself, Delsin clapped his hands once and said, "Well, we got him… right?… I ah… flushed that… mean ole conduit for ya… great job everybody, especially you guys-"

"Bio-terrorist." The woman interrupted him strictly as she walked towards him, "Henry Daughtry… was a Bio-terrorist. A conduit, is a word used by traitors who sympathize with their cause, you're not a traitor, are you?"

Confused b this, Delsin crossed his arms uncomfortably and said, "I ah… I try not to be, heh."

She chuckled and said, "You seem nervous."

Delsin then said involuntarily, "No, no I'm not nervous."

She chuckled a little and said as she circled him, "It's been my experience that there are only two reasons for people to be nervous. Either their cowards… or they have something to hide."

"Well… I also get nervous around pretty girls." Delsin reasoned when looking at her. Realizing how ugly she was in her late age made him look back to the ground and think, _That was stupid. Way to go, Delsin._

"You were in there with that bio-terrorist, for some time." She said, "Did he share anything with you?"

Delsin then said, "Ummm… share-"

"Did he say anything to you?" She asked, "Did he share anything about his rambling about… conspiracies?"

Delsin chose his next words carefully, "Oh… um… no, he didn't… he didn't share… anything."

She gave a horrible smile and said, "Good. That's good to hear."

She turned and took a step forward and turned around to say, "You see, we are engaged in a life and death war, with these bio-terrorists and it's my job to do… whatever it takes, to ensure we win that war."

As she began to walk away, Delsin then said, "But, that's kind of funny, because… aren't you a bio-terrorist too?"

She stopped.

The ground splinted a little near Delsin's feet and Delsin said as he dodged them a little, "Okay, okay, okay…"

She turned back and walked to him, saying, "Yes, I am. Sometimes, you have to fight fire with fire, and it's clear now that you are not a coward, which means that there is something you are not telling me."

She waves her soldiers forward.

Delsin see them come forward and said, "Whoa-whoa, wait, what are you crazy! I got rights!"

"And I have the legal authority to suspend those rights whenever I feel that it is necessary like now, for instance." She began, "I'll ask again; what happened in there?"

Delsin looked to her being pissed off, and said, "And I will tell you again, Nothi-GAH!"

He was interrupted as a shard entered his thigh. He felt pain and kneed over.

She knelt down beside him and said, "I'm told that hurts."

Delsin knew she was persuading him through torture. He looked away, and as a result, another shard of concrete entered his leg, making him yell and get on his knees.

"Maybe I know what happened in there!" Betty shouted, walking to him, but an officer pulled her back.

"NO! Betty, don't!" Delsin shouted in pain

The woman chuckled and said, "Really? Still nothing?"

All Delsin could do was breath and not focus on the pain.

She then got up and said as she walked towards Betty, "Well, unless you do have something to tell me, I'll go "chat" with that nice old lady. But you should know, concrete is especially hard on… brittle… bones. And if she doesn't talk, I'll just move on to the next one, and the next… until I find someone who does."

Delsin got angrier at how she threatened to hurt his tribe. He looked to her, showing how angry he was.

She asked, "So, do you have something to tell me? Or do you prefer that I move on to your friends here?"

She stared at him, waiting for an answer.

As of right now, Delsin thought of two choices:

He could turn himself in, saving the tribe and Betty, but then he would get arrested and be sent to 'Curden Cay' as the guy, Henry, said.

Or

He could save himself and sacrifice the tribe, including Betty, but they would all get hurt because of him.

Right then and there, on his knees with both Betty and that woman looking towards him, expecting an answer, he made his choice.

…

**A/N: Remember, choose your choices and leave them in the reviews for me to see. You will control Delsin's fate**


End file.
